


模仿 十一章翻译

by qwe213



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22813483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwe213/pseuds/qwe213
Relationships: Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red
Kudos: 2





	模仿 十一章翻译

他们又开始例行公事了。

随着绿恢复的日子一天天过去，几个星期过去了，绿小心翼翼地让自己陷入一种安全感。尽管赤在烹饪方面严重缺乏经验，但他还是非常细心地照顾着绿。绿不能完全肯定他是否从昏迷中醒来，还是这一切都是一场美妙的发烧的梦。他们的关系一直很低调，很亲密，但除了偶尔的一个吻之外，绿发现自己心不在焉地盯着餐桌上的赤，或者晚上在沙发上慢慢靠近时拥抱。绿……他不知道他们现在在做什么，但他知道这让他很开心。这……赤似乎也很高兴。

事情并不尽善尽美，赤经常在夜里惊恐发作，醒来时浑身是汗，呼哧呼哧地喘着气，好像喉咙刚刚被堵住了。绿不能为他做些什么，这让他很伤心。只有可怜的皮卡丘和赤的团队才能让他平静下来，让他感觉安全。绿从不知道该怎么做，他自私的一面甚至觉得受到了伤害，当它们发生的时候，赤正把他推开。他好像连绿都不敢看，只是气喘吁吁地念着咒语道歉。

不过，最糟糕的时候过去了，赤通常会让绿跟他一起回到床上，绿会抚弄着赤那又短又黑的头发，直到他们再次进入梦乡。也许它并不多，但它是有意义的。

与外部世界的交流似乎也变得更加艰难，虽然绿没有把这事告诉赤，但在这种事情上强迫他无疑会把事情变得更糟。虽然有一天，当赤的妈妈来喝茶时，绿发现他的烦恼已经……毫无根据的。

“哦,是的。自从你出事以来，他经历了非常难熬的一天。而且在这么短的时间里，我…还好。你很好，这当然是最重要的!”

绿点点头，把杯子递给赤的母亲。他不禁想，他自己的幸福并不是主要的事情，至少对她来说不是，但这是完全可以理解的。他一直是娜娜美最关心的人，这就是为什么赤的母亲会有这种反应，尽管绿真的希望赤的母亲没有。

“我的意思是…我很高兴听你这么说，但是…?我不知道。他……他在挣扎。”

赤的母亲眨了眨眼睛，抬起头来，看上去很惊讶。“…好吧。是的。这是可以理解的。不过既然你们都去了阿罗拉我…不管怎样，他对我说得更多了。他甚至……给我打了几次电话。他以前从来不给我打电话。”

现在轮到绿显得吃惊了。如果赤在阿罗拉时给他母亲打电话，那一定是秘密进行的。与面对面的交流相比，赤在电话上挣扎得更厉害，这说明了一些问题。赤的母亲盯着茶杯，心不在焉地搅拌着。

“…我知道我不太了解他。我…我确实努力了，但有时还是不够。我有时想知道是否……他现在的样子……就像是我的错。”

绿还是不知道该说什么，他真的不喜欢暗示赤有什么根本性的问题，因为事实并非如此。赤很好，他不需要任何修理。然而……同时，绿也明白她的意思。在大多数人认为司空见惯的情况下，赤在挣扎和受苦，这是不公平的。

绿咬着嘴唇，瞥了一眼正在准备晚饭的厨房门。他们俩显然都为背着他而感到内疚，但另一方面，赤的母亲似乎也急于发泄，她可能永远也没有机会了。绿还是不知道该怎么回答，但他决定还是不要多说，希望这能有最好的结果。

“…赤应对事情很是很困难……我的意思是……我不知道，他就是与众不同，你知道吗?仅仅因为他在物质上挣扎并不意味着他有什么问题。我的意思是……看看他的长处。没有比“最长时间保持的精灵宝可梦大师”更强大的了，对吧?赤是我认识的最坚定、最有力量的人，而且有那种力量……我不晓得。我觉得这种力量还是交给他这样一个沉稳善良的人比较好。如果所有强大的精灵宝可梦训练师都是那样的，哈?我们的麻烦会少很多。没有恐怖主义，没有黑手党，人人善待精灵宝可梦。赤……不应该像其他人一样……人们应该像赤一样。”

绿假装对自己的茶杯很感兴趣，他还没准备好抬头看赤的母亲。

“…别误会我，我…我希望他快乐、自信，能够与人交往……我知道发生的事情让人有点吃惊，但是…他正在努力。我只是觉得我们不应该认为他有什么问题。”

绿尴尬地耸了耸肩，仍然没有抬头。他大概是这个世界上最惹人嫌的人了，跟赤的母亲这样说话，好像他比她更了解赤似的。

“…我很高兴有人能理解赤。我也会更加努力的。谢谢你。”

绿不好意思地摸了摸他的后脑勺，给了赤的妈妈一个小小的笑容。值得庆幸的是，赤端着晚餐走了进来，把绿强行带离了现场，尽管赤的厨艺相当糟糕，但他们还是友好地吃着、聊着，赤朝他投去一个奇怪的充满深情的微笑。绿一时惊慌失措，以为他听到了他们在厨房里的对话，但肯定不是，对吧?他试图忘掉这件事。

当赤的妈妈离开时，赤向她点点头，去洗碗，又把她和绿单独留在那里。当她从前门向绿道别时，她笑了，说了些让绿大吃一惊的话。

“…他今晚不那么口吃了，是吗?”

绿并不天真，他知道赤并不能神奇地治好他的口吃。自从经历了创伤之后，他的病情有了明显的好转。虽然赤的状况稳步好转，不再依赖笔和纸，但他似乎就是无法开口和别人说话。人们习惯了他作为关东的沉默英雄，但即使是简单的“是”和“不是”也是一场斗争。

然而，当只有赤和绿两人，在房子里闲逛，或者带着精灵宝可梦出去散步时，赤开口了……几乎正常。当然，他仍然很安静，口吃也没有消失，但情况比周围有任何其他人都要好。绿甚至不确定这是否要引起赤的注意，好像这样会使赤有自知之明似的，但事实是，绿从来没有听他说得这么清楚过。这声音真好听，绿几乎想听他背诵那本该死的语录。他们仍然继续使用他们的手语，因为这似乎给赤带来了很大的安慰，但当只有他们两个人的时候，他们似乎能在这说话和手语之间平稳地转换，就像他们有自己的秘密语言，只有他们两个人能理解。绿有点喜欢它。第一次见面的时候，绿就满怀希望地希望他们能永远在一起。

一天早上，在被赤的进步所鼓舞之后，绿感到精力充沛。

“嘿。我们今天就把道馆打开吧。”

赤从桌上看报纸的地方抬起头来，他的表情有些惊讶。“你准备好了吗?”

“是啊!伙计，我已经很久没打开这个地方了，我最好在道馆上多待几周。另外，我想让谜拟Ｑ知道什么是真正的道馆战。”

皮卡丘的脸埋在一碗精灵宝可梦的食物里，它发出一种几乎听起来像嘲笑的声音，然后抬起头来看着绿，它的脸颊上满是食物。绿只是扬起眉毛。

“伟大的传奇电气老鼠准备显示它的高超的战斗技能嘛。对不起，电气老鼠，你不在我的队伍里。”

赤轻轻一笑，拍了拍皮卡丘的脑袋。“好、吧。也许……em……也许一两次…，战斗。我——我不希望你——去强迫自己。”

绿伸展着，向赤眨了眨眼睛。“我感觉太棒了!但我保证，就一两场。我要把我等候名单上的其他愤怒的训练家都送给你。”

现在轮到赤扬起眉毛了，尽管他很高兴。“由你、决定。”

说关东的冠军，他从不在附近…!我们来玩“你有多少次没接到渡的电话”的游戏好吗?

赤突然站了起来，显然对“渡有多少个未接电话”的游戏不感兴趣。他示意皮卡丘跳到他的肩膀上，抓住他的精灵球和背包，然后点了点头，脸色发青。

绿高兴地咧嘴一笑，抓起自己的精灵球，然后拉着赤的手走出了门。他们一走到空地上，绿就轻轻地松开赤的手指，但他们走路时还是轻轻地碰在一起。当常磐市映入眼帘时，他们交换了一下眼色，咧嘴一笑。

“这条路总让我想起我们还是新人的时候。”

赤点点头，伸手摸了摸皮卡丘的耳后，它赞赏地咕咕叫着，看上去和赤第一次见到它时一样乖巧可爱。他长高了，他们都长高了，但他们也没怎么变。是的，他们成熟了，变得更强壮了，成为了成年人，但当绿抬头看向他面前那个高大、宽阔的男人时，他仍然是赤，他一直都是赤。绿忍不住笑了，然后转身走向城市的街道。赤在后面紧追不舍。

“有什么、这-…这么好笑?”

“是你。我还是不敢相信你在白银山那么辛苦。”

“……我已经……我失去了一些…肌、……肌肉。”

“只有一点点，你会恢复的。”绿赞赏地抚摸着赤的二头肌。“看,看到了什么?就像一块岩石。”

赤换了一下胳膊，然后抓住了绿的手腕。“你太瘦了。”

绿嘲笑着，假装被冒犯了。“谢谢!我更喜欢苗条的身材，不过随你。”

赤咧嘴一笑，赶紧做一个手势。(你真漂亮。)

绿气得脸都红了，脸都红到了脖子上，耳朵也红了。在他稍作镇定之后，他开始粗鲁地回签。(你就像是一个香肠。)

赤突然大笑起来，绿却想在地上的水坑里融化。“香、肠……?”

“什么——没有!这就像……”绿又试着做了了一遍，这次慢了些。“胆小鬼。一个女孩。”

“我把它读成……香、肠。”

“好吧,随你的便!同样的事情!”（前面其实是双关了，不过简单这么理解也还行。）

两人继续开心地笑着，舒服地互相轻推着对方，一直走到道馆，他们两人只顾自己的幸福忽略了路人的表情。绿习惯于关注，作为一个出名的精灵宝可梦训练师，服务于公众的注意力通常是工作的一部分，但绿往往处理得很好，甚至享受它。然而，他目前受到的关注却少了一点乐趣。他们在媒体报道超梦袭击事件后就被安全送到了医院，但这并没有阻止媒体对他们的骚扰。绿戏剧性地描述了事情的经过，把赤描绘成世界上最无趣的英雄，希望他能独自待着。但最近，媒体对其他事情产生了兴趣。

他们在战斗树旁与竹兰进行了两场恶斗，事后的照片开始在报纸上四处流传，绿扑进了赤的怀里。绿不能否认它看起来很亲密。现在他们住在一起的消息传开了，各种各样的非议开始出现。他没有看到任何标题直接说“赤和绿，关东冠军间的火热”，但这似乎仍然是人们相信的，他们只是不想说出来。这是一个尴尬状态，特别是考虑到绿甚至不确定目前如何称呼他们之间的关系。幸运的是，赤并不是一个真正关注周围的人，也不是一个喜欢八卦和看报纸的人。这一次，绿总算松了一口气，因为他的心在云端飘摇。

当他们来到常磐市道馆的时候，绿不禁感到有点内疚，这……自从他再次来到这里已经有一段时间了。当他离开的时候，渡分发了大地徽章，他不打算把整个联盟都搁置起来等待绿的回归，但这是不一样的，不像一场真正的道馆之战。他在进去之前犹豫了一下，离开的时间越长，进去就越难。赤把一只手放在他的肩上，他环顾四周，朝他微笑，安慰他。

“某个道馆馆主，嗯?”

(我做不到。)

“哼。哦,我知道。除非你在——”

绿突然闭上嘴，好像只要说出那个地方的名字就能解除咒语，让赤跑回去。自从事故发生后，他们甚至没有提起过这件事，绿几乎不敢提起。他现在陷得太深了，他知道如果赤回到白银山，他的心真的会碎成碎片，就像听起来那么戏剧化。他伸了个懒腰，叹了口气，尽可能随意地改变话题。“我可能应该在社交媒体上发一条消息，这样人们就知道我……现在在这里。也许还会让你成为公众人物呢，伙计。”

赤耸耸肩，点了点头。绿迅速拿出他的PokeNav，快速发消息。

“酷!我会在Chatwot发布状态。我希望我们能让人们……来这里。不管怎样，别再耽搁了，快进去吧。”

常磐道馆脏乱不堪，散发着霉味和潮湿的气味，但至少没有什么复杂的东西需要安装。绿在许多地区旅行时，有一件事没有给他留下深刻的印象，那就是那些热闹的道馆。他认为这完全是道馆领导人的选择,如果他们想要一个道馆,一个有溜冰场和五十英尺的车轮,还有看得见的电墙,那是他们自己的选择。但绿喜欢战斗的魅力完全来自精灵宝可梦。当赤赶走了坂木，绿取而代之时，没过多久，他就要求带走所有的传送带，只留下一个宽敞、干净的战场。绿很喜欢喜欢它。他带着赤走到尽头那把王座般的椅子前，而绿则坐在椅子上，两腿在扶手上来回摆动，懒洋洋地躺着。

“如何呢?我看起来像个糟糕的道馆馆主吗?”

赤摇了摇头，一种对绿的面部表情感到茫然好笑的表情。

绿坐了起来，闷闷不乐地撅着嘴。“什么?来吧，精灵宝可梦先生，让我们看看你是怎么做的!”他从椅子上站起来，示意赤坐下。

赤完全把它当回事，脸上挂着严肃的表情，拉下帽子遮住眼睛。他坐下来，把一条腿交叉在另一条腿上，身体向前倾，让指尖接触。绿不能否认他看起来很酷，当人们接近他时，他可能会摆出这种姿势。但是有一件事玷污了这个形象……

“皮卡丘毁了它。”

赤和皮卡丘同时抬头望着绿，两人都显得很生气。绿突然大笑起来，不一会儿，赤也笑了起来。皮卡丘仍然很生气，一只耳朵不以为然地抽动着。

说到这里，绿想把道馆介绍给谜拟Ｑ。“谜拟Ｑ!现在你来了!”绿抛出了他最新的精灵球，然后谜拟Ｑ出现了。绿对它笑了笑，张开双臂比划着。“欢迎来到道馆，谜拟Ｑ!”

谜拟Ｑ朝四周看了看，好像它以为绿是在谈论某个会神奇地出现在房间里的其他地方，当它意识到这就是绿的道馆时，它可怜兮兮地朝空中打了一拳。赤发出轻微的喘息声，绿一转身，怒视着他。

(哦,我的上帝。我非常喜欢谜拟Ｑ。)

“是吧，是吧，来吧，谜拟Ｑ，你不必保护我。魔法都发生在战斗中，对吧?不如你先看一遍，然后再加入怎么样?”

谜拟Ｑ微微点了点头，很高兴地参观起来。

“酷!虽然这些训练师很难对付，但并不是联盟级别的，我是关东最后一个道馆，所以他们会非常接近那个级别。”

谜拟Ｑ用一种几乎像是耸肩的方式蹒跚着。至少它不紧张。绿蹲下身子，像往常一样轻轻碰了一下拳头。“太棒了!我们今天不会分发任何大地徽章对吧?”

他站了起来，又坐回椅子上，这次比往常更正常了，然后抬起头，若有所思地看着赤。“嘿，兄弟，你认为我能改变大地徽章的设计吗?”我不是很喜欢树叶的设计。”

“你需要渡、渡的……同、同意。”

“我想是吧，不过我不是一个顽固的人——哦。”

道馆的门嘎吱一声打开了，一位年轻的训练师紧张地走了进来。她确实很苗条，长着一头长发和一个长鼻子，她的跑鞋很脏，显然她是长途跋涉到这里来的。绿得意地笑了笑，从椅子上站起来，张开双臂。赤往后一靠，深情地笑着看着。

“欢迎,训练家!我想你是来挑战我的大地徽章的吧?”

训练家畏缩了一下，涨红了脸，又猛地反击。“是-是的 !我是!我是……朱莉，我来自金黄市!”

绿嘲笑着，用熟练的大摇大摆的脚步走向训练师。“朱莉,嗯?来自金黄市的朱莉，让我看看你的徽章。我只跟有至少七个徽章的训练师战斗。”

朱莉的脸紧张而坚定，她打开夹克衫，让绿看看她的七枚徽章。它们似乎都井然有序，所以绿点了点头。“太好了。你一定认为你是个真正的训练师，是吗?”

“我绝对是! !”

绿眨一眨眼睛，有点惊讶地盯着她，但很快就恢复了常态。面对一位有一点勇气的训练师总是令人愉快的。“那么我希望你是个挑战!我同意三对三的比赛。朱莉,你准备好了吗?”

“是的!”

“然后来吧!我选择你，超甲狂犀!”

绿抛出了他的精灵球，随着一声爆炸般的光芒，超甲狂犀砰的一声投入战斗。它跺着脚，咆哮着。茱莉抬头看着它，脸上的血色消失了，她颤抖着抓起自己的精灵球，把它抛向空中。

“我……我选择了你，艾比郎……!”

朱莉是一个十足的对手，如果绿使用了他最强大的团队，而不是他在进行道馆比赛时被限制的团队，她会是一个轻松的选项，但他仍然保持警觉。他并不是在抱怨，挑战总是让人感觉很棒，只要他最后赢了，而且他确实赢了。只有一只精灵宝可梦被击倒在地。朱莉叶垂头丧气地走了，但还是颤抖着大叫着她很快就会回来的，甚至比以前更强壮了。绿笑了，告诉她他很期待。她走后，他又回到赤、皮卡丘和谜拟Ｑ身边，他们一直在旁边看着。更确切地说，赤在一旁看着谜拟Ｑ和皮卡丘在玩一种类似派蒂饼的游戏。绿目瞪口呆。

“谜拟Ｑ !你没看吗?”

谜拟Ｑ突然转过身来，至少看起来有点内疚，这只是临时的歪着头。赤笑了，那声音立刻把绿所有的烦恼都驱散了。绿不介意在一场战斗中，他的整个团队不集中注意力，如果这意味着他能听到赤的笑声。当绿看着赤的时候，他也被赋予了微笑的天赋，他试着把注意力集中在赤给他的手势上。

(我不认为谜拟Ｑ对精灵宝可梦战斗很感兴趣。)

绿啧啧叫了一声，狂乱地回敬了一个手势。(但它在战斗中如此出色，你还记得那只杖尾鳞甲龙吗?)

赤叹了口气，点了点头，但他仍然笑着。(即便如此，你还是会尊重谜拟Ｑ的选择。)

绿慢慢走近了一些，他的恼怒现在不那么严重了。“哦…?”

赤的笑容几乎有些羞涩，他挑起了眉毛。(是的。因为你是:“世界上最伟大的训练师!”)

绿咧嘴一笑，伸出一只手勾住赤的脖子，把他拉回到原来的高度，在他的唇边轻声说话。“没错，你别忘了……”

他们接吻了，没有注意到皮卡丘在背后发出呕吐的声音。尽管当门再次打开时，他们不得不迅速分开，一个年轻人大声喊着他的“巅峰的拉达”已经准备好与绿战斗。

几个星期后，赤说他要和谜拟Ｑ一起去金黄市作一次短途旅行。他不愿告诉绿为什么，尽管他很担心。自从事故发生以来，这是赤第一次独自旅行，而当绿在他身边发痒欲跳时，他却闭上了嘴。赤习惯了一个人，他不需要绿来牵他的手。那不是绿想要的。绿希望………赤想握住他的手，尽管听起来很伤感。他向赤和他的精灵宝可梦们道别，然后回到屋里。突然间，里面空无一人。没有娜娜美拿着茶杯叮当作响，没有伊布在地板上跳来跳去，现在，也没有赤静静地坐在角落里看书、做饭或画画。

绿试着放一些音乐，让这个地方看起来不那么安静，是娜娜美的一张旧CD。这是一个忧郁，但愉快的曲调，一个女人弹奏着原声吉他，这当然不是绿的首选，但它帮助他暂时放松下来。他望向窗外他祖父的实验室，考虑去看看他的一些储存在电脑里的精灵宝可梦。他穿上外套，但不知怎么地放弃了尝试，再也没能出门。绿的脑袋里塞满了嗡嗡作响的思绪，他知道自己需要转移一下注意力才能平静下来，但他突然觉得太忧郁了，什么也做不了。

过去的几个星期，几个月，简直就是天堂。这么多年来，他一直渴望着赤，却没有意识到，现在赤和他在一起，和他亲密无间。它比绿所能想象的还要多。

但是现在，只剩下他自己在想，他对自己产生了怀疑，一个恐惧的声音从他的内心深处偷偷地冒了出来，告诉他这一切都是在他的脑子里。绿可以爱赤，但他永远不会有同样的感觉，不是真的。这不是赤的错，他不是一个坏人。他在乎绿，被绿所吸引，但是爱情呢?这是一个延伸。绿在周围可以很舒服，可以代表赤，也许……也许绿让赤自我感觉良好，也许他知道……也许他是被被爱的感觉所吸引，而不是真正爱自己。也许是赤从像绿这样的人身上得到了刺激，因为他太软弱了。不是出于任何恶意，而是作为一个需要爱和关注的人，尤其是在迷失和孤独这么久之后。也许任何人都可以做到又或者没有人能让他有这种感觉。

绿呻吟着，溜进他的卧室，扑通一声倒在床上。他讨厌这种感觉，单恋是最累人的事。这种不确定性扭曲并演变成某种更大的东西，他对赤做的每一件事都想得太多了。当他们在一起的时候，一切都很好，他们很快乐，很友好，赤的眼里只有他，;;;;;;;但要说到其他的一切呢?

也许即使赤觉得有机会，它也不会起作用。每个人都不停地谈论着赤和绿，因为他们与自己的兴趣有许多共同之处。这么好的团队，这么有天赋的训练师……但这并不意味着他们是一样的。他们的大脑构造完全不同。绿失去了控制，以每分钟一英里的速度，不断地需要与人相处。赤比较平静，比较温和，但不知怎的，他不那么敏感，甚至有点变化无常。他喜欢独处，不能像绿那样和人打交道。对他来说，绿可能太多了。见鬼，大多数人觉得绿对他们来说太多了，就连他自己的祖父也觉得绿太多了，所以当然……

绿痛苦地吸气，泪水顺着他的脸流下来，他发出啧啧的声音。真是太可怜了，他今天看到赤笑了，被一个人留了几个小时之后，他就哭得一塌糊涂。

他不知道伤害会这么大。

他想起了娜娜美的建议，他应该直接告诉赤他的感受，但这个想法吓坏了绿。赤不是那种拍拍绿的肩膀告诉他一切都很好，他们可以让他们的友谊回到正轨的人。他不知道该做什么，事情会变得非常尴尬，他们在一起会感到不舒服。他不仅会失去恋爱的机会，还会失去他最好的朋友，这个想法牢牢地抓住了他。他这样想并不是赤的错，他不应该让所有的事情都压在他的肩上。但另一方面，如果绿无法控制自己的感情，从长远来看，可能会对事情造成更大的伤害。绿希望他能控制时间，他能告诉赤，看看他的反应，然后如果一切都崩溃了就回去。虽然如果绿能控制时间，他可能已经改变了很多事情，以至于空间的结构可能会被撕裂。

赤回来的时候，天已经黑了，而绿仍然瘫在床上，悲伤地吸着枕头上的气味。赤一句话也没说，只是把精灵宝可梦们锁在了门外，抱着绿躺在那里，直到绿哭了出来。即便如此，绿还是不能告诉他为什么。

又过了几个星期，绿的道馆比几年前运行得更平稳了。他还没有完全从事故中恢复过来，所以他在那里的工作时间很短，但至少是有规律的。

在祖父的唠叨下，绿终于让步了，雇了一位道馆馆主。来自紫苑镇的两位训练师曾在富士老人的手下工作。他们是灵巧而熟练，当渡去道馆检查的时候，他毫无疑问地接受了他们进入系统，尽管绿有一个潜心的怀疑，这与他不再独自分发大地徽章的事实有很大关系。绿很高兴道馆在他们手里，尽管他童年时代的经历强烈反对这样做。他进行了反击，因为它需要成长，如果绿不能成为常磐市所需要的可靠的道馆领导者，那么他至少需要承担自己的责任。

当他从道馆雇佣他们回来时，迎接他的是赤为他准备的晚餐。在赤跟绿在一起的这段时间里，赤的厨艺提高了一点，只需要轻轻提醒一下，人类和精灵宝可梦通常有不同的饮食习惯。他们坐下来吃饭的时候，他对绿一笑，绿很欣赏。

(你将永远是关东的骄傲。)

绿哼了一声，“我敢肯定那是你，伙计。”

赤摇摇头。(你永远是人们记住的第一个最终挑战。我记得。无论时间流逝了多少，无论世界发生了多少变化，人们都会永远记得绿是第一位天才儿童冠军，也是有史以来最年轻的道馆馆主。你永远，永远不会褪色，绿。)

绿花了几分钟才完全弄懂了赤手势的所有意思，但当他弄懂时，他疲倦地笑了。他无法用机智的回复反驳，对此他无话可说，但他希望自己的表情能让赤明白，这句话对他有多么重要。

当他们吃完饭后，赤拿起他们的盘子，又开始说话。

“今、今天来了邮件。我像——让你看看。”

绿眨了眨眼睛，不知道会是什么，让赤领他到客厅去。谜拟Ｑ坐在绿的电脑前，几乎紧张地拖着脚步。在桌上的电脑旁边，有一个大箱子，皮卡丘坐在上面。绿一点也不知道，他完全忘记了赤和谜拟Ｑ的小旅行。

“嘿…谜拟Ｑ。我不知道你在这儿……”

谜拟Ｑ害羞地低下头。“Kkkk-kyuu……”

赤又把两把椅子拉到桌前，示意绿坐下。他照做了，观察了谜拟Ｑ一下，纳闷它为什么显得那么紧张。当赤从盒子里拿出一张磁盘，并把它插入电脑时，它的反应更加强烈。他指了指屏幕，很想让绿看。

没有任何东西能使绿对他即将在屏幕上看到的东西有所准备。

一个专业拍摄的视频闪现出来，绿可以判断出来这是一个电视节目。在屏幕上，是一个来自黄金市的著名偶像Copycat，他也在不久前收购了PokeDoll公司。她的名气大得可笑，而且她几乎就是那个点燃皮卡丘热潮的人，她把皮卡丘的玩偶和商品分发到世界各地。在她的视频中，很少能看到她没有皮卡丘的图像，但在这张图中，却找不到皮卡丘的图像。绿的眉毛扬起，因为……为什么赤要给他看一个模仿的视频?当然，他超级喜欢这些可爱的东西，但这和他有什么关系?绿决定保持沉默，尽管很难不被Copycat的声音吓到。

“嗨，我可爱的精灵迷们!!~今天，Copycat-tan有一个超级大，特别的惊喜给你们所有人!这不是正确的吗?皮克西? 皮可西 ?”

Copycat的合作伙伴皮可西——它总是模仿她的一举一动——点点头，用一种可能很可爱的方式晃动着它的食指。

“耶!今天，我们要推出一套全新的精灵玩偶!OMG !我太激动了，太激动了!但首先，我们得见见我们的新朋友。”

Copycat亮出了“和平”的手势，然后带着皮可西走到凳子上的一个小垫子上。坐在上面，是……谜拟Ｑ。

“哦，天哪，赤。”

赤坚持不懈地指着屏幕，而绿则继续看着，尽管他有一半相信自己又陷入了昏迷。

“大家好谜拟Ｑ !我Copycat-tan,!~我喜欢你的皮卡丘cosplay!你能跟观众打个招呼吗，谜拟Ｑ?看每个人!谜拟Ｑ谜拟Ｑ，就像我一样!我们是一样，谜拟Ｑ!”

在屏幕上，谜拟Ｑ看起来高兴得可笑。多么简单，纯洁的灵魂。绿不知道是哭还是笑。幸运的是，他什么也没做，只是张大了眼睛盯着屏幕。

在视频中，谜拟Ｑ用低沉低沉的咯咯声迎接观众，而Copycat继续表演她的招牌动作，模仿她作为嘉宾出现在节目中的精灵宝可梦。从模仿者的嘴里听到谜拟Ｑ鬼一样的咆哮是非常可怕的，但是观众似乎觉得它很可爱，他们发现谜拟Ｑ也很可爱，站起来为他鼓掌。从他旁边的座位上，绿听到了谜拟Ｑ的声音，非常高兴。

“哇谜拟Ｑ !你超级超级可爱!我也给你带来了惊喜!给你一个惊喜!”

Copycat给了谜拟Ｑ一个自己的布偶，就像皮卡丘的布偶一样。它用爪子抓住布娃娃，紧紧地抱住它。观众们兴奋地窃窃私语，还有模仿她的人，她转身对着镜头讲话。

“你也可以有你自己的谜拟Ｑ!”在玉虹市的百货商店有售!你最好快点，因为模仿达人知道每个人都想从这个小家伙身上分一杯羹，这个小家伙!现在，皮可西, 谜拟Ｑ，让我们挥手再见吧!!~”

Copycat开始唱难过的告别歌，视频结束了。绿需要一点时间。

“……我……”

“它、它…还没结束呢。还、还没有、决、决定。”赤尽快地说。“你、你……仍然是谜-拟Ｑ的训、训练师，所以它是…由你决定。”

绿觉得他已经离开了这片平原。他转向谜拟Ｑ，后者看起来太高兴了，绿几乎不敢正视它的眼睛。赤把手伸进盒子里，拿出谜拟Ｑ的布娃娃，递给了绿。绿盯着它，然后又盯着赤。

“…怎么……?”

“我认识Copycat。”

绿呆呆地看着，红知道Copycat吗?偶像、模特、歌手、企业家的Copycat?赤怎么知道Copycat的?幸运的是，由于这一次绿完全不会说话，赤替他回答了问题。

“当、当…火箭队……在希尔弗公司 ....她的家人被劫持了…我们都喜欢精灵宝可梦…、和精灵玩偶……所、所以。”赤耸了耸肩，显得有点尴尬。“她 用、用了皮卡丘、作为模型来、进行商品交易。”

皮卡丘骄傲地挺起胸膛，绿终于振作起来，放声大笑。赤很可笑，他很滑稽，而且可爱得令人无法忍受。他擦去眼里的泪水，开心地对着赤咧嘴笑着。“你做这些都是为了谜拟Ｑ?”

赤点点头，转向手势。(谜拟Ｑ是一个非常好的精灵宝可梦，它值得拥有幸福。)

绿咯咯地笑着，把极度开心的谜拟Ｑ抱在怀里，它感激地在他胸口敲了敲。“嗯。我知道，但你对每一只精灵宝可梦都是这么想的。”

赤又点了点头，然后又看向别处，犹豫了一会儿，然后继续说下去。（当你昏迷的时候，我以为你会死。我很想来看你。我努力了好几个星期，但还是没有通过。然后，有一天晚上，谜拟Ｑ来找我，把我安全地带到你身边。那就是你醒来的时候。)

原来事情是这样的，绿一直想知道，在娜娜美命令他离开后，赤怎么会跑到他的房间里来。他把手放在谜拟Ｑ的下巴底下，很高兴它一直在那儿等着赤。谜拟Ｑ和他们在一起的时间很短，但它似乎比任何人都更了解他们。

“这很好。如果这些可爱的东西让你开心，那就继续和Copycat一起玩吧。”

谜拟Ｑ的布脑袋猛地一抬，发出了一声快乐的嚎叫，没受过训练的人听了可能会觉得可怕极了。它用爪子笨拙地抱了一下绿，然后自己拿起布娃娃，冲出门外。皮卡丘呜呜地叫着，跟在后面，它们开始在客厅里互相追逐。绿笑了笑，摇了摇头，随手把门关上，只剩下他和赤两人在房间里。他靠向赤坐的地方，给了他一个深情的感谢之吻，虽然这个吻慢慢地变成了更深的东西。他们俩都把后撤，绿的心怦怦直跳。赤那只有力的手掐着他的腰，没过多久，他们就又倒在床上了。

赤对他温柔体贴，行动缓慢，充满深情，体贴入微。绿只能紧紧地抓着他的宽背，任凭自己淹死在水里，一遍又一遍地喘着赤的名字，两人都被冲走了。绿感到无比的快乐和满足，几周前所有的怀疑都化为乌有。吃完之后，赤抱紧他，渐渐睡着了。绿目不转睛地看着他，注意到他的睫毛有多长。一种伤感的感觉攫住了他，他拖着脚步走近，睡意朦胧地在耳边低语。

“…对不起的人。我知道我们是竞争对手，但上帝啊，我爱你。我爱你比我想象的还要多。我知道这很逊，但管它呢。”

绿一声叹息，依偎在赤的怀里，让睡眠也带走了他。

从他醒来的那一刻起，绿就知道这是个错误。他应该在说话之前检查一下赤是否睡着了。他应该闭上他的臭嘴。愚蠢，他是愚蠢的。他还是那个愚蠢的孩子，什么事都做得太过分了。

赤离开了。从床上，从屋里，甚至可能从关东。


End file.
